


Cain's Unnecessary Quest

by general_ike



Series: The Cain Chronicles [6]
Category: Fire Emblem Series
Genre: I don't know, biggest plot twist ever, cain now weilds falchion, cain's got family as in his mom and brother, this is just a plot filler I couldnt think of anything for part 6, wtf did i do
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-25
Updated: 2017-05-25
Packaged: 2018-11-04 19:42:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,034
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10997679
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/general_ike/pseuds/general_ike





	Cain's Unnecessary Quest

I can hardly remember home. Or, even, the last time I saw my parents. The last letter from them was when I first moved out of the country to my new home. I eagerly responded. I told them I had plans to head home for a few days at some point, but never said when. The next note from my parents said that I would really be able to help. They know that I have no means to head home, besides horseback. Marth had informed me of a portal that led him back successfully. He showed me the way there, and he said he'd make it back in time for when I arrive.  
My first thought on setting foot back in Altean soil was that the country was a wreck. Nobody was around. Guaranteed, this is a field. I told myself to mark the portal on the map, which I did. A big circle was on the map, must signify the area I once called home. I started walking in the direction of the castle- as I remember heading from there to home constantly. It was relatively easy to find my way.  
I made it to what I thought was ‘home.’ It was a small village, and most of the villagers had either run shops or went off to join the knights. My parents originally wanted me to run their smithy. But they knew that if I became a knight, that would mean more money for the rest. Most of the villagers from Lucas’ village looked familiar when they had visited. Maybe we were from the same village but never knew.  
I walked around the town, looking closely at each of the buildings. It was getting close to dawn, and I was getting more nervous. What if someone saw me? The home village was still standing. I rested for a few minutes up against a familiar smithy building. I opened my eyes when the sun was directly over my head. Tons of people were wandering about. In and out of stores, even in and out of the smithy. Armories were littered all over. I ultimately decided to go look for something to eat. I began just wandering aimlessly when I was stopped by a town guard.  
“Who are you?” the guard asked me.  
“Just a traveller, no more no less,” I said.  
“Ah, ok. Sorry to have bothered you.”  
I continued on wandering until I had found a general store. I went in and purchased some basic food to eat while on the go. When I paid, the person who took me said that I looked like someone who had just recently gone missing. He proceeded to show a picture, which was a really bad picture of someone else. I said that wasn’t me, it was definitely someone else. I left, and continued wandering around town and ended up at the smithy again.  
I walked in. The person behind the counter there immediately recognized me. I didn’t know who they are.They beckoned towards someone else.  
“Cain?!”  
“Huh?”  
“Remember me?”  
“MOM!”  
“This place ended up as a major waypoint once the country fell. I didn’t expect you to come and visit. Your brother and I have been running the shop ever since…”  
“Ever since what?”  
“Don’t worry about it. Go home. Back to where you belong, you’re more needed there.”  
“I said I’d visit for a few days, didn’t I?”  
“You did, but the main forces would know you’re here.”  
I ended up leaving. I ended up asking someone about the ‘forces’ my mom had mentioned. From what I learned, the forces are from Gra. I asked if there was any books on it, so I could read on it further. The man I asked had a few spare copies, so he gave me one. I was told to watch out because I look like someone they would come for. He told me who they are looking for, and I was shocked that I was one of them. I left and made it back to the portal that had brought me home within a day. I hadn’t touched the book I had gotten, as I had told myself to read it in my own spare time.  
I walked up to my horse back home, and started riding back towards the castle in the kingdom I live in. I met Abel along the way, who said we had a chance to head back to the new country Marth had gotten. Abel had mentioned he was told to wait for me, as I would be gone.  
The trip back unfortunately was longer than expected. Abel wanted Marth to rebuild Altea, which is a good idea and all. I mentioned that we’re wanted by Gra’s forces, so we couldn’t head back. Abel seemed pretty upset. Ike met up with us at this point. He wanted to let us know that Marth had somehow gone missing.  
“Missing? Why? Wasn’t Geoffrey and Titania protecting him?”  
“Yeah… Geoffrey said as soon as he turned to ask Marth a question, he was gone!”  
“This doesn’t seem right…”  
“I have a feeling Gra was up to something.”  
“We found his sword earlier, though.”  
“He died?”  
“No?”  
“Stop questioning everything!”  
"I've not questioned anything since I became I knight!"  
We continued walking on in utter silence. Eventually Ike asked whether Abel or I should keep Marth's sword for the time being. I took it, as I knew Abel's ability with a lance is superior to my own. I reached and took it out of Ike's hand. Someone else besides Abel had seen this exchange, and people were trying to fight us. We just started running as fast as we could. I led the way, with Falchion shooting lightning bolts out of it.   
Marth eventually came back. We were all excited. I handed him his sword back, but he didn't want it. He said it works better with me than it did him. Although it's more of a lightning sword with me than him. The first group of men we encountered before Marth's return were just a small group he had decided to pick up to test my skills with Falchion.   
"Just take it."


End file.
